


The Dog Café

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 1 [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt: Seunggil works at a dog cafe. JJ loves dogs, he has always loved dogs."





	The Dog Café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/gifts).



> "Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: None
> 
> You said dogs and I guess I got a bit carried away. I'm not sorry though. Hope you enjoy it."

Jean-Jacques had been anticipating this moment for _months_. Ever since he had seen his name among the ones who had been chosen to spend the following school year abroad, he had been unbearable. Because he had not been chosen to go just anywhere. Japan. Jean-Jacques had been chosen to spend a year in _Japan_. And while most of his fellow other lucky exchange students had been excited by the prospect of spending a year in the land of anime, Jean-Jacques had had only one thing on his mind.  
  
 _Dogs._  
  
Maybe it was due to the fact that he had grown up in a dog breeding estate, but Jean-Jacques had always loved dogs. He remembered owning dozens of dog-related books and spending _hours_ looking at videos of dogs when he wasn’t helping out his parents. He was even studying to become a veterinarian. In short, it wouldn’t be inaccurate to say that his entire world revolved around them. And while he was very satisfied taking care of the two dozens Canadian Eskimo Dogs his parents were currently breeding, he was also very curious about breeds from other countries. And one day, he had been browsing the Internet when he had come across an article about a _dog café_. Jean-Jacques’ eyes had widened, and he had stopped breathing for a few seconds, just the time for the information to settle in. He had screamed so loudly that his parents along with their two dogs had come running to check on him. From this moment, he had had only one goal : go to a dog café. He had started learning the language the next day, and when he had searched for the specific dog breeds of Japan, he had _not_ been disappointed.  
  
And now, here he was.   
  
In front of him, the card in the form of a dog’s paw read “Dog’s café” and he could feel the excitement running through his veins. He took out his cellphone and started taking as many photos as he could for his parents. Once he had deemed it enough, he took one last selfie for his social accounts, put his phone back in his jeans’ pocket and finally entered _heaven_.  
  
As soon as he was inside, he could faintly perceive the smell of a something that screamed “Dogs” in his head, and his body instantly relaxed at this familiar smell that had become home to him.  
  
“Welcome.”  
  
He almost didn’t catch the small voice from how busy he had been looking for the promised dogs. He instantly turned his head towards the noise and came face to face with a handsome looking Asian man who looked as inviting as a funeral. And Jean-Jacques certainly wasn’t looking forward to attending one.  
  
“Where are the dogs ?”  
  
The man’s eyebrows rose in surprise at hearing him speaking Japanese but otherwise he still looked as dead inside.  
  
“You’re still at the entrance. You have to pay the fees before accessing the area ‘where the dogs are’.”  
  
Jean-Jacques smiled.  
  
 _Oh, sarcastic. I like that._  
  
“So, the fees are 1,500 yen for an hour and you have a drink included.”  
  
The Canadian nodded and took out his wallet.  
  
“I heard that you could also rent dogs ?”  
  
“Ah, yes. This is a new service. You can rent the dog of your liking for an hour to take him to the park.”  
  
Jean-Jacques snorted.  
  
“And how does it work ? Does someone from the staff come with the customer to make sure I give the dog back ?”  
  
The employee just gave him a stern look.  
  
“Would that be necessary ?”  
  
Not one to lose his ground, Jean-Jacques leaned on the counter and lowered his voice.  
  
“That depends. Are you going to be the one accompanying us ? Because if that’s the case, I really wouldn’t mind.”  
  
The handsome man just sighed.  
  
“The fees for your dog rental hour will depend on which dog you’re taking with you for the walk.”  
  
Jean-Jacques perked up at his words.  
  
“Ooh, what kind of dogs do you have ? Can I see them first ?”  
  
He nodded in response and walked to the back of the café. Jean-Jacques followed him and they stopped at the entrance. There, the employee whistled, and a few seconds later, a dozen of dogs were happily wiggling their tails in front of them. The Canadian was looking at him in awe before a dog started jumping on him and he tore his eyes off to look down. Like he had been expecting, most of the dogs were small breed like Bulldogs or Malteses but there also were two Golden Retrievers and since they were around the same height of his two dogs, he already knew which ones he had chosen.  
  
He took a step back and pointed imperiously at both Golden Retrievers.  
  
“I’ll be having them.”  
  
“Don’t make it seem like they’re for sale. Besides, you can’t choose two dogs.”  
  
He looked back at him, puzzled.  
  
“Why ?”  
  
His voice sounded so wounded that the employee smiled and Jean-Jacques momentarily forgot how to breath.  
  
“Because even though those two don’t look like it, they’re a handful.”  
  
He puffed up.  
  
“Who exactly do you take me for ? I’m not a beginner with big dogs acting difficult. I have my fair share at home.”  
  
The employee rose an eyebrow.  
  
“We’ll see then.”  
  
Jean-Jacques lit up.  
  
“Does that mean that I can take them _both_ on a walk ?”  
  
“Well, this is technically not against the rules though it _is_ unusual. Just wait for me a moment.”  
  
He went to the door on the left who had a sign reading “Staff only”, opened it and exchanged a few words with someone. He then walked back to him.  
  
“Okay, we can go now.”  
  
“We ?”  
  
“Well, yes. You _did_ say a few worrying things about stealing dogs earlier. And if you didn’t know, all of those dogs belong to someone working here. Those two are actually mine so I definitely get to come too.”  
  
Jean-Jacques grinned.  
  
“And do you have names ?”  
  
“Those two are Jo and Max.”  
  
He pointed at the dog on his left and then, the one on his right.  
  
“And you are ?”  
  
He smiled.   
  
“I’ll only tell you if you’re as good with dogs as you claim to be.”  
  
Jean-Jacques laughed.  
  
“Well then, I guess I know what’s left for me to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
